


How Times Change

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Agony, Angst and Feels, Broken Families, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cutting, Fainting, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Movie Spoilers, Not Happy, Not coping, POV First Person, Pain, Pulled Apart, Screaming, Separations, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Spark Bond, Tragedy, Transformers: The Movie (1986), Twins, Vertigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/><em>"The sun shone, the flowers were in full blossom, the day was overall disgustingly perfect, and my life had just ended."<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Times Change

The sun shone, the flowers were in full blossom, the day was overall disgustingly perfect, and my life had just ended.

Only some seconds before, I had been helping Kup set up a roadblock on Lookout Mountain. Hot Rod, being the crazy driver he is, crashed right through it with force that sent me flying. I landed well enough, but that was when I felt it—a scorching pain, like a vibroblade electrified and dipped in acid…no, worse. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to describe it. I couldn’t even scream, it hurt so much.

That pain sent me into the fetal position, which is how I usually recharge, but this time I’m pretty sure I passed out. The next thing I knew, Kup was shaking me, telling me to snap out of it.

“Hey, you alright?” he demanded.

I couldn’t see, speak, think, or feel anything clearly except that pain. It pulsed with my spark, getting worse each time, and then seemed to be eating around the rim of my spark like a Scraplet.

The battle began not too long afterward and Kup left me, so I dragged myself back to the City. I wasn’t in any condition to fight and I knew it, so—you’ll hate me for this—I hid in my quarters. It was cowardly, I know, but I couldn’t do anything to help, so it was all I could do. I felt like I was a young one again, hiding from the Cons until I was the last one left.

My friends were dying out there, but I was more concerned with myself. With _you_.

You weren’t there to see, you were on Cybertron when I decorated my quarters. You would have liked it. I had a mirror and when I looked into it, I would imagine I was looking at you instead since so many people got us mixed up. But this time I could barely stand. I practically threw myself at it and opened my spark chamber before I could faint again.

My spark was _black_ around the edges, like it was charred. I realized almost immediately what that meant, but I didn’t want to believe it, so I tried to speak to you through our bond and found myself flat on my back. There was a buzz in my audials and I didn’t realize until I closed my mouth that the buzz was me, screaming. I screamed again in grief because this time I knew for sure that I would never be whole again.

And I never will. These words I’m saying now at this grave of yours might just be my last. I haven’t decided. In your honor, I might never say a word to anyone again. How times change, right? But I changed first. You’ve left behind just a piece of me, Prowl, because most of me died with you.


End file.
